Destiny
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel Mays is very good for a 16 year old girl. When she get's involved with a bad boy,she is sent to Camp Green Lake. She thinks she is being punished but it's really her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anybody but my OC Angel and her family!

* * *

I run down the street away from the sirens. Why me? Why does it have to be me? If you're just getting here,you're probably confused. Let me back it up...

* * *

I sit with my sister,Hope,as we read and comment on different things.

"Kids!Dinner time!"Our dad yells.

We get up off the porch and run into the house where dad,mom,and our little sister,Gracie,sit at the table.

Hope and I sit down and start eating. My phone buzzes against my thigh.

"Honey,I told you not to bring your phone to the table anymore."Dad says.

"I'm sorry."I say taking my phone out.

I nearly turn it off but I see my boyfriend,Keith,has texted me.I quickly read it.

**Hey babe!Would you like to come to my place tonight?**

"Dad,Keith wants me to come see him tonight!Can I?"I ask.

"No,your mother has alot of stuff for you to do tonight."Dad says.

You see,he absolutely _hates _because Keith is a bad boy who likes drugs and drinking while I'm a good daughter who does nothing wrong.

"No I don't!Go honey but be back by ten!"Mom says.

"Thank you."I say smiling.

I quickly text Keith back.

**I can come tonight!See you at...eight?**

Not three minutes later,I get a reply.

**Eight is **_**perfect **_**babe!**

I finish eating and get my leather jacket off the chair in my room.

"Be back by ten!"I yell as Keith pulls up on his motorcycle.

"Love you honey!Be careful!"Mom kisses my cheek before I go outside,put Keith's extra helmet on,and leave.

We pull into Keith's driveway ten minutes later. We get off his motorcycle and go inside.

"Come here."Keith says after he closes his front door.

We kiss and he puts his hand on my _area._

"Keith!"I say smirks and kisses my neck.

"Keith!Keith!What the heck are you doing?"I ask angrily.

"Come on babe!I know you're into this 'good girl' crap but why don't you forget it for _one _night?"Keith asks.

"Because,I _am_ a good girl and there's no point in hiding or changing it."I say trying to leave.

"Where are you going?"Keith asks.

"I'm leaving!"I yell.

"No you're not!"He says grabbing my arm and throwing me on the floor.

"Stop!"I say as he gets on top of me and unzips my jacket.

"Stop it,please!"I plead.

I finally am able to kick him in _his_ area. He let's go.

"Augh!"He yells.

I get up and run to the kitchen.

"Come on out!I won't hurt you!"Keith yells.

I reach into a drawer and pick up a butcher knife. I clutch it to my chest as I hear Keith's footsteps coming closer. I take a breath before coming out of hiding.

I plunge the knife into Keith's shoulder blade. He howls in pain and I run to the door.

"The cop's will be after you soon,babe!"I hear him yell.

I run for at least thirty minutes before dropping. I hear sirens coming closer so I get back up and start running again.

I go down an alley and I am met with a fence. I clumsily climb over it.

"Hold it right there!"I hear someone say.

"Put your hands up!"Another voice says.

I turn with my hands up to see two cops with their guns pointed at me.

"Uh...Hiya."I say.

* * *

"Angel Mays,please rise."The judge says at my trial. I stand and the judge looks at me with a frown.

"I could send you to jail right now and not think anything of it...but what good would it do? There are currently two vacancies at Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character. You can fill one of those vacancies or spend time in Jail. So the choice is yours...Camp Green Lake or Jail?"The judge asks.

Well,camp sounds better than jail and it sounds better for a girl like me to go to camp instead of jail.

"I choose Camp Green Lake."I say into the microphone.

"Eighteen months at Camp Green Lake kid."The judge says slamming his gavel down.

I Sigh. Man this stinks.

"Also,there is another kid who is filling that other vacancy so you will not be alone."The judge adds.

Well,at least I won't be alone! That does little to help,though.

* * *

Don't worry! They will get longer,I promise! This is just the beginning! I would LOVE some reviews and feedback! Also I wanna know who the love interest should be...Squid Or ZigZag? Thanks and sorry if it seems stupid but I wanted Angel to have a different background than most and the story WILL get better! Thanks:D


	2. Chapter 2

By the way,this follows the movie and how people looke in the movie so if i write Stanley as skinny,it's because he was skinny in the movie!

* * *

I stand by dad,mom,Hope,and Gracie as we wait for the bus to Camp Green Lake.

The bus pulls up and I look at my family. Hope and Gracie hug me with tears running down their cheeks.

"It'll be okay."I whisper.

"No it won't!You're not gonna be here when I do my plays."Hope says.

"And you won't get to see my soccer games."Gracie adds.

"I know but I'm not gone forever. I love you both."I say kissing each of their foreheads.

I walk to my mom who is bawling like a baby.

I engulf her in a hug.

"I love you."She whispers.

"I love you too. Please take care of them."I say.

"I will."She answers before I pull away.

I go to my dad who is holding in his emotions.

"I'm sorry."I whisper hugging him.

"I'm sorry for _ever _getting envolved with Keith."I continue.

"It's okay...I love you."He says.

"I love you too."I say before I grab my backpack and go to the old yellow school bus.

I turn and wave at my teary eyed family. They wave back before I go on the bus.

I sit down and we start on our way to Camp Green Lake. The sheriff handcuffs my hands together before he sits down.

I hold my tears in,wanting to be strong. I nearly broke down a few seconds ago but I couldn't cry in front of my family. It's my fault anyways. My fault that I got involved with Keith.

After awhile,we stop in front of a run down apartment building. A boy about my age with curly brown hair and hazel eyes gets on the bus.

He's surprised that I'm here but he looks happy about not being the only teen here.

He sits in the seat in front of me and the bus starts going again. He gets his hands cuffed before he's left alone. The boy turns around in his seat and smiles.

"Hi,I'm Stanley Yelnats the fourth."The boy says.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Angel Mays."I say.

"So what do you think this camp will look like?"He asks.

"I'm hoping green with a lake."I say.

He chuckles before turning back around and staring out the window. I play with the straps on my bag and before I know it,millions of holes come into view.

Then,people digging them come into view. Where the heck are we?

"Where are we?"Stanley wonders the same thing.

"I don't know."I answer.

I do know one thing. It's that I don't see _one single girl._

This is gonna be a _long_ eighteen months!

"Hey,did you see that?"Stanley asks me.

"See what?"I ask confused.

"Nothing."He shrugs.

What did he see? I'll have to find out!

We stop in the middle of some weathered tents and old buildings. The sheriff uncuffs our hands and leads us to the bus door.

"Don't be a wise guy."The sheriff says before he gets off the bus.

"Thanks for the ride."Stanley and I both say to the bus driver.

Stanley and I both get off the bus and look around.

"YO,FRESH MEAT!"I hear someone yell.

"WAIT!ONE'S A GIRL?"I hear another one yell.

There's a few whistles and I blush.

"Where's the lake?"I ask.

"Hey!What'd I _just _tell you?Don't be a wise guy!Follow me_._"The sheriff says.

Stanley and I follow him into a building where an older,slightly overweight man sits.

His faces looks like it's had work done on it.

"Sit down."The man says.

Stanley and I sit down while the sheriff closes the door. The man picks up a jar and spits a sunflower seed into it.

"What's with the sunflower seeds?"I ask trying to be friendly.

"I gave up smokin'."The man says with obvious annoyance in his voice.

The man picks up two files and opens them.

"Angel Mays and Stanley Yelnats. The fourth?"The man asks.

"Yeah,everyone in my family names their son Stanley 'cause it's Yelnats backwards. It's like this...it's a little...tradition."Stanley says sounding scared by the man.

Truth be told,I'm frightened myself.

"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever either of you speak to me,you will call me by my name. Is that clear?"Mr. Sir asks.

Stanley lets a few sounds of laughter out while I remain quiet.

"Yes Mr. Sir."I answer.

"Do you think that's funny?"Mr. Sir asks Stanley.

"No Mr. Sir."Stanley says.

"This isn't the girl scouts camp!Understand?"Mr. Sir asks while he gets a soda out of his fridge.

"Here"He says handing the soda in Stanley's direction.

Stanley reaches for it but Mr. Sir pulls back.

"Well,you _are _a bag of tricks."Mr. Sir says handing the soda to the sheriff.

"Ya' thirsty Stanley?"Mr. Sir asks.

"Yes Mr. Sir."Stanley answers.

"Well you better get used to,you're _both _gonna be thirsty for the next eighteen months."Mr. Sir says putting his cowboy hat on.

He leads us outside as the sheriff leaves.

"Look around you!What do you see?Any guard towers?How about an electric fence?Huh?"Mr. Sir asks.

"No Mr. Sir."I answer.

"Either of you wanna run away then start running. I won't stop you."Mr. Sir says.

"I'M WARNIN' YOU!"He yells at someone.

I then see his gun. Mr. Sir turns back to us and sees my attention on his gun.

"Don't worry!This gun's for yellow spotted lizards,I won't waste a bullet on you."Mr. Sir says.

"We're not gonna run away Mr. Sir."Stanley says.

"Good thinkin' Yelnats!Doesn't nobody run away from here. Wanna know why?We got the only water for a hundred miles...our own little oasis. You run away and them buzzards will pick ya' clean by the end of the third day."Mr. Sir says before we go into a building that holds shovels,boots,and orange jumpsuits.

"Hi Mr. Sir."The guy who is working says.

I look on his shirt to see that it says 'Lump'. Mr. Sir gets two pairs of black boots and throws them on the floor.

"Undress."Mr. Sir says.

Stanley does so before an orange jumpsuit is chunked at him.

"Well?"Mr. Sir asks looking at me.

"I'm a girl and I don't feel comfortable changing in front of you all."I say.

Lump drops his smile.

"Change later."Mr. Sir says before he gives me two orange jumpsuits and my pair of boots.

"You both get two sets of clothes. One for work,one for relaxation. After three days,your work clothes will be washed and your second pair becomes your work clothes. Is that clear?"Mr. Sir asks.

"Yes Mr. Sir."Stanley and I both say.

"You both are to dig one hole each day!Five foot deep,five foot in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick!Longer it takes you to dig,the longer you'll be out in the hot sun."Mr. Sir says before Stanley trips trying to get his suit on.

"Sorry Mr. Sir!"Stanley apologizes while he gets back to his feet.

"You both need to keep alert for lizards and rattlesnakes."Mr. Sir says.

"Rattlesnakes?"I question.

"You don't bother them,they won't bother you. Usually. Gettin' bit by a rattler ain't the worst thing that can happen to ya'. You won't die. Usually. But you don't wanna get bit by a yellow spotted lizard. That _is_ the worst thing that can happen to ya'. You will die a slow and painful death. _Always._"Mr. Sir says creeping Stanley and I out.

"Angel Mays and Stanley Yelnats?"Someone asks.

I turn and see a man with knee high socks,tan colored shorts,and a straw hat on.

"I just want you two to know,that you both may have done some bad things but that _does not _make you bad kids!I respect you both."The man says.

He comes over and shakes mine and Stanley's hands.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski,your counselor."He says.

"You start that touchy-feely crap,I'm outta here."Mr. Sir says spitting a sunflower seed out of his mouth.

"Give em' some towels,tokens,set em' up."Mr. Sir says leaving.

* * *

The boys will be in the next chapter which should be out tomorrow!review and favorite!thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy and please Review!Also,I own nothing but Angel!

* * *

"You'll both be in D tent!D stands for dilligence. There's the mess hall,there's the wreck room,and there's the showers. There's only one knob 'cause there's only one temperature. Cold."Dr. Pendanski says showing Stanley and I around.

"And that's the warden's cabin over there. That's the number one rule at Camp Green Lake. _Do not _upset the warden."Dr. Pendanski says pointing to a nice cabin with a car parked in front of it.

"Yeah he seemed kind of..."Stanley tries to find the right word.

"Who?Oh Mr. Sir?Oh he's not the warden!He's just been in a bad mood since he quit smoking."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Hey mom!Who are the neanderthals?"I hear someone ask.

I turn to see a skinny black male with big and dirty glasses,a skinny white male with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth,and a big and smelly black male. Their eyes go wide when they see I'm a girl.

"Rephrase that!Who's the neanderthal and the girl?"The skinny black male asks.

"This is Stanley Yelnats and Angel Mays."Dr. Pendanski says.

"When did we start accepting girls?"The big black male asks.

"Just now."I say.

"This is Rex,Alan,and Theodore."Dr. Pendanski points to the skinny black male,then the skinny white male,and lastly the big black male.

"Hi."Stanley says.

"Yo my name is X-Ray and that's Squid and that's Armpit."Rex says.

"And him?He's mom."Squid says jerking his head in Dr. Pendanski's direction.

"They all have their little nicknames but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by. Theodore,why don't we show Stanley and Angel their cots?"Dr. Pendanski suggests.

Armpit looks at X-Ray.

"Go ahead,Pit."X-Ray says.

Obviously he's the leader. We're lead to an old tent with a big D on the front. We go in and we're shown our cots.

Two other boys come in. One's mexican with a bandana on and the other's white with crazy blonde hair. The white male reminds me of someone but I can't remember who.

"I'm Magnet and that's ZigZag."The mexican one says pointing to himself and then the one with the crazy blonde hair.

ZigZag sits on his cot which is right next to mine.

"And this is Zero. Say hello to Stanley and Angel,Zero."Dr. Pendanski says pointing to a young dark colored male with brown locks.

He lays on his cot not speaking and barely moving.

"Wanna know why we call him Zero?'Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head."Dr. Pendanski says messing up Zero's hair.

"Did you tell them about the lizards?"ZigZag asks Dr. Pendanski.

"Ricky,let's not scare them."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Hey,his name's not Ricky!It's ZigZag,'aight?"X-Ray says.

"Stanley,if you have any questions just ask Theodore. Theodore will be your mentor. Angel,if you have any questions just ask Ricky. He'll be your mentor. Got that guys?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Yeah."Armpit and ZigZag both say.

"I'm depending on you!It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor."Dr. Pendanski says before he leaves.

"Could you guys turn around?"I ask.

"Why girlie?"X-Ray asks.

"I need to get changed but I don't want you guys to see."I say.

"Fine."They all grumble.

They turn and I quickly take off my jeans and put on some athletic shorts before pulling on my jumpsuit. I leave my black tank top on.

"Done."I say.

They all turn back around.

"Thanks."I say grabbing my canteen and walking outside.

I look around and I already know,this will _not _be an easy eighteen months. I trip and someone catches me.

"You might wanna be more careful,girlie."I hear someone say.

I look up and see ZigZag catched me.

"Am I always gonna be called that?"I ask as he sets me back to my feet.

"Until we get another girl,probably."ZigZag smiles.

I can't get that he reminds me of someone out of my head.

"Where can I fill my canteen?"I ask.

"Over there."He points.

"Thanks!Well,see ya' later."I say walking over to the water spigot.

I fill my canteen and take a sip. I walk around for awhile more before I see Stanley getting thrown down by Armpit. I run to him and drop by his side.

"You okay?"I ask grabbing his hand and pulling him up with me.

"Yeah."Stanley whispers.

"There's a water spigot over there."Armpit says to Stanley while jerking his head to the water spigot.

Stanley walks over while I listen to what Armpit,ZigZag,Squid,and Magnet have to say.

"Man Pit,why you gotta be so mean for?"Squid asks in his adorable southern drawl.

Wait!Did I just say adorable?

"Man,I ain't mean!I'm his mentor. Ain't that what I'm supposed to do?"Armpit asks.

"Thanks Armpit!"I hear Stanley yell.

"Man,whatever!"Armpit says as he and the others leave.

A bell goes off.

"What's that?"I ask.

"Dinner bell,girlie."I hear Squid say.

"Oh."I say.

"Come on. I'll take ya'."Squid says.

I follow him to the mess hall and we both go in. I get in the dinner line with him and I get my slop(I mean food).

It looks like what pigs eat.

I follow Squid to a table where ZigZag makes room for me.

"Thanks."I say sitting down.

I let Stanley sit by me when he gets to us.

"Hey new kids!Neither of you dug today so neither of you would mind giving up your bread to somebody who did,now would you?"X-Ray asks while he takes Stanley's bread.

"X-Ray,give Stanley's bread back!You can have mine but give him his back."I say.

X-Ray looks surprised that I just said that.

"No."X-Ray says.

"Here."I say giving my bread to Stanley.

"No,it's yours."Stanley says.

"I want you to have something that's actually edible."I say putting my bread on his tray.

"So what're you gonna eat?"Squid asks.

"This."I say taking a bite from the slop on my plate.

I swallow it and the boys look amazed.

"How are you able to not puke it back up?"ZigZag asks.

"At my school,you ate this stuff _alot._"I say taking another bite.

"So,what'd they get you two for?"Squid asks Stanley and I.

"I stole a pair of shoes."Stanley says.

Everyone but Zero and I laugh.

"From the store or were they still on someone's feet?"Squid asks.

"No,he just killed the dude first. You just left that little detail out,right?"ZigZag asks.

"They were Clyde Livingston's shoes."Stanley says.

"Sweet feet?"Armpit questions.

"Man,you didn't steal no _Clyde Livingston 'Sweet Feet' _shoes."X-Ray says.

"They were his world series cleats."Stanley says.

"How'd you get em'?He's like the fastes guy in the majors."Magnet says.

"He only hit four triples in one game!"Squid says.

"Clyde Livingston donated his shoes to this homeless shelter."Stanley says.

"Did they have red X's on them?"Zero looks at Zero amazed.

"You got Zero to talk!"Squid says.

"Hey what else can you do,Zero?"Armpit asks.

"Yeah,they did."Stanley answers Zero's question.

"What'd they get you for?"Squid asks me.

"Stabbing my now ex boyfriend in the shoulder."I say.

The guys give me a weird look.

"Why did you do that?"Stanley asks.

"It's complicated."I say.

I eat some more food before throwing it away. I go to D tent and change before all the guys come in.

After awhile,we're in bed. I can't sleep because of people snoring and passing gas in their sleep. After awhile,I'm able to fall asleep.

* * *

Hope ya'll like!Please favorite and review and i'm going with an idea that WritersWayOfLife gave me!So thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A trumpet(or something)wakes me from my sleep. I see everyone getting their jumpsuits on. I clumsily get out of bed and get my jumpsuit on. I put my hair in a messy side braid before following the others outside.

We go to an old shed that says 'Library' on the top.

"Smiling faces!Smiling faces!The early mole digs the deepest hole!Honey's on the left,tortillas on the right!"Dr. Pendanski yells.

Mr. Sir opens the shed up and it's filled with not books but shovels.

"Come and get em'!Come on,Magnet,open them peepers!"Mr. Sir says as we get our shovels.

I grab my shovel and walk with Stanley to our digging site. X-Ray grabs the shovel out of Stanley's hand and throws the one he had on the ground.

Stanley picks up X-Ray's shovel as Magnet comes over.

"You picked up X-Ray's shovel. It's shorter than the rest of them."Magnet says before he follows everyone else.

"Smaller shovel,smaller hole."Squid says to us.

He gives me a small smile before leaving. I grab a honey covered tortilla and eat it. Stanley gives me a weird look.

"I wasn't lying when I said I ate this alot at my school."I say as we walk.

We make it to the digging site as the sun starts coming up. Mr. Sir explains to Stanley that if he finds anything interesting,give it to him or Dr. Pendanski and if the warden likes what's found,he gets the day off.

Mr. Sir comes over to me and tells me where to dig.

"Now if you find anything interesting..."Mr. Sir is cut off by me.

"I know Mr. Sir. I heard you explain it to Stanley."I say before I step on my shovel to make a hole.

I fall to the ground.

"One down,ten million to go."Mr. Sir says before he goes to his truck.

I dig and by afternoon time,I'm three and half feet down.

"Hey,can you throw that in another pile 'cause it keeps getting in my hole."I hear Stanley say.

"Shut up!"I hear Squid,Armpit,and X-Ray yell.

I roll my eyes. Boys.

"Here comes the water truck!"I hear someone say.

I try to pull myself out of my hole but I keep falling back in.

"Need some help?"ZigZag asks.

"Yeah."I say holding my hand up.

He reaches in,grabs my hand,and pulls me out.

"Thanks."I say.

"Welcome."He says.

We walk over to the water truck where Squid pushes Magnet.

"Get your place in line!"Squid yells.

"Keep your hands off me man!"Magnet says getting his place in line.

"How's your hands?"ZigZag asks.

I take off my gloves and see that their blistered and bloody.

"Oh my gosh."I say in horror.

"It turns to callous eventually."Squid says.

I nod before getting my canteen filled. I go back to my hole and by late afternoon,I'm done. I try getting out again but fall.

"Here."I hear someone say.

A hand is held out to me.

I grab it and it pulls me up. I look up and see Squid.

"Thanks."I say grabbing my shovel and canteen.

"You're welcome,girlie."He says before he goes back to his hole.

I smile before going back to camp. I grab a shower token,a towel,and i put on my bathing suit. I go to the showers and it's empty,thank God.

I quickly shower in the freezing water before the water stops raining down on me. I wrap the towel around my body before exiting the shower. Guys whistle as I walk by.

Thank God I've got my bathing suit on under this towel. Otherwise,I'd be getting raped right now.

This thought brings me to Keith. NO! _Do not think of Keith!_I go to D tent to see the guys on their cots. Their mouths drop open when I step in.

"I've got a bathing suit on under this."I say going to my cot.

"Turn around."I say to them.

After a few minutes,they turn and I quickly take my soaking wet suit off. I get on some shorts,a tank,and one of my jumpsuits.

"Okay."I say.

They turn around and pout.

"It's not gonna happen!"I say.

After awhile,we hear a gunshot.

"What the heck was that?"I ask.

Minutes pass before Stanley comes in. Turns out,Mr. Sir was shooting at a yellow spotted lizard.

"What color was it's blood?"ZigZag asks him.

"I don't know,I couldn't tell."Stanley says.

"Well I wish I'd have seen it. BAM!"ZigZag yells the last part making Stanley flinch.

"If Mr. Sir didn't shoot it..."Armpit starts.

"Stanley,you'd be in a hole."Magnet finishes.

"Did you know that each one has exactly eleven spots?"ZigZag asks.

"Yeah,but if you ever get close enough to count 'em..."Squid acts like he's cutting his neck.

"You're dead."He finishes.

"Look,it's the lizards we're working for,man. We build their houses for them. I mean yesterday,I saw like ten of them in one hole."Armpit says.

"Man,we ain't digging for no lizards."X-Ray says.

"What we digging for then,man?"Armpit asks him.

"Like Mr. Sir said,we digging to build some character."X-Ray says before everyone laughs.

Another gunshot makes us jerk our heads towards the tent opening.

* * *

I sit in the wreck room with Stanley as we both write letters to our families. Mine says...

_Dear Mom,_

_Camp is wonderful!I've made ALOT of friends and I've had ALOT of fun. The only bad thing is that I'm the only girl but I've been treated good so far by the boys in my tent. I'm in D tent and the boys in the tent have made me feel welcome. I think Hope and Gracie would like them! We're out on the lake most of the time and the water feels amazing!The boys here aren't bad...they were just involved with something that backfired. Well,that's it for now mom!Say hi to dad,Hope,and Gracie for me!_

_Love your daughter,_

_Angel_

I sigh. I really hate lying to her but if I said we dig holes all day,she'd be angry. I seal my letter before putting it in the mail bin.

"Who you writing to?"I hear Squid ask.

I turn and see he stole Stanley's letter.

"Aww,you miss your mommy and daddy?"Squid asks him.

"I don't want them to worry!"Stanley says.

"They don't care!Believe me,their glad to be rid of you."Squid says before he crumples the letter and throws it in the trash bin.

I sigh and follow him outside.

"What's your problem?"I ask him.

"Stanley. He's my problem."Squid says.

"Look,whether you do or don't have a good family,Stanley _and _I do!And if we want to write letters to our familes,we should be able to do it without you being a total jerk!"I say.

He's shocked that I stood up to him. I turn and go back into the wreck room.

And I actually thought he was cute!

* * *

I stand in line waiting to get my water from Dr. Pendanski.

"I found something."Stanley tells him while handing him a piece of rock.

"It's a fossil. You see it?"Stanley asks.

"Well that's interesting."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Do I get the day off?"Stanley asks.

This gets the rest of D tent's attention.

They all walk over to listen to what's happening.

"What?"Dr. Pendanski asks confused.

"That's what Mr. Sir said!That if I found something interesting,I got the rest of the day off."Stanley says.

"Stanley,the warden's not interested in fossils."Dr. Pendanski says giving the fossil back and taking his canteen.

"Let me see that!"Squid says taking the fossil.

Him,ZigZag,Armpit,Magnet,and X-Ray examine it.

"What is it?"Magnet asks.

"Man look!Look at the little fishies. Aw!"Armpit says in a sing song voice.

We all stare at him.

"You know what I'm saying,it looks like those cave pictures man!"Armpit says trying to save himself from embaressment.

"Ain't nothin' anyway."Armpit says.

"I tell you what,I think Stanley belongs in a cave,man."Squid says.

"I told you he was a neanderthal the first time I saw him."X-Ray says as they all walk away.

I have to resist the urge to dent his skull with my shovel.

* * *

Review and favorite! I love reviews:)


	5. Chapter 5

I sit with ZigZag as he watches the static T.V. Stanley comes in and I wave him over. He starts coming to us but is pushed onto Lump.

"Watch it!"Lump growls while pushing Stanley away.

"You watch it man."Stanley says.

"What did you say?"Lump asks while kicking Stanley.

Stanley falls and it gets everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to hit you."Stanley says accidently knocking the radio over.

While doing so,he falls back onto Lump.

"You're a dead man!"Lump yells.

I run in between them only to take a hit to the stomach.

"AH!"I yell falling to the ground.

I barely notice when I'm picked up from the ground. I open my eyes and see Squid has me in his arms and he's taking me to the tent.

"What're you doing?"I ask.

"I'm gonna help ya'."He says walking into the tent and laying my on his cot.

He grabs his canteen and lifts my tank up a little. He pours some water on my stomach and my pain is relieved by the coolness of the water.

He pulls my tank top back down and he helps me up.

"Thanks."I say to him.

"You're welcome,girlie."He says.

"By the way,I talked it over with the guys and your official nickname is Girlie."He adds.

"Oh joy."I say smiling.

He smiles and I kiss his cheek. He's shocked.

"Oh and...sorry about yesterday."He says.

"It's okay."I say standing.

I nearly fall so he balances me.

"I'll help ya' out."He says.

I nod before he gently wraps his arm around my waist. He helps me out and soon,I'm able to walk on my own.

But that doesn't mean I don't miss his arm around my waist.

* * *

I sit with D tent and Dr. Pendanski in the mess hall. Apparently they have these 'talks' every few nights.

I'm sitting with ZigZag and he's holding my hand and playing with my fingers. Squid glares at us as it happens.

"What about you Jose?What do you like?'Dr. Pendanski asks.

"I like animals."Magnet answers.

"That's what got Magnet sent here in the first place."X-Ray says making us laugh.

"Man,it's criminal the way they keep 'em locked up in cages."Magnet says.

"No Jose,what _you_ did was criminal."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Nah,nah,tell 'em Magnet. They wanted a thousand bucks for just one puppy."Squid says.

"What?"X-Ray asks.

"Yeah man!I would've made it out...if my pocket didn't start barking."Magnet says making us laugh.

"You boys..."Dr. Pendanski is cut off by me.

"Ahem."I say.

"You boys and girl get one life and so far you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up!"Dr. Pendanski says.

Stanley(now dubbed Caveman)chuckles under his breath.

"So,you're Caveman now. Big shot,got a nickname. Well let me tell you something,_'Caveman'_,you are here on account of one person. Do you know who that person is?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Yeah."Stanley says.

We all stare at him waiting for him to say something else.

"My no good,dirty rotten,pig stealing great,great grandfather,that's who it is!"Stanley says making us all laugh.

Even Zero shows a smile.

"No!You screwed your life up,Stanley Yelnats. And it's up to you to fix it. Now,it's not gonna be easy but you'd be surprised what you can accomplish once you set your mind to it. Even Zero here isn't _completely_ worthless."Dr. Pendanski says.

"What about you,Zero?What do you like?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

Zero does nothing but stare at the floor.

"You just _won't_ talk with me,will you?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

"Man,he only talks to Caveman,yo."Armpit speaks up.

"You think your better than all of this?"Dr. Pendanski asks Zero.

"I like digging holes."Zero says after a few minutes of silence pass.

"Then you're in the right place for it,_buddy boy._"Dr. Pendanski says.

I look at him with wide eyes.

What happened to the happy guy I met when I first got here?

* * *

I sit on Stanley's cot as he reads his letter from his mom and I read mine.

Mine says...

_My dearest Angel,_

_I miss you so much. It's good to know that you've made friends. I'm not happy to know your the only girl there...especially after what Keith almost did. Anyways,we skipped our family trip since you aren't here. Gracie went into your room and saw your bow and arrows set and she bursted into tears. She really misses you. Hope is sick with meningitis so we're going to a hospital in Dallas. Do you like any of the boys from your tent?Tell me the truth!Anyways,please be safe and wear sunscreen baby girl._

_Love your momma,_

_Allison_

_P.S.-Dad,Gracie,and Hope say hi!_

_P.S.S.-Don't get the flu from being in the water too much!_

I sigh and fold up my letter. This is when I _really _need to be there for them. Stanley laughs.

"What're you laughing at?"I hear Zero ask.

"Oh,just something my mom wrote. She said,'I feel sorry for the little old lady who lived in the shoe 'cause it must've smelled really bad'."Stanley says before he and I laugh.

Zero just stares at us.

"You know,like the nursery rhyme?"Stanley says.

Zero stays quiet. What's wrong with him?

Stanley goes back to reading his letter and Zero looks over Stanley's shoulder at the letter.

"You know,I feel really uncomfortable with you reading over my shoulder like that so..."Stanley tells him.

"I can't read."Zero admits.

That must be terrible to not know how to read!

"Could you teach me?"Zero asks.

"Ya' know,I'm not a really good teacher and I get tired from digging all day. I just wanna come back and chill."Stanley says getting up from his cot.

He puts his hat on and walks outside.

"I'll teach you."I offer.

"Really?"Zero asks with a small smile.

"Really."I say.

"How about we start tomorrow after digging since you and I usually get done close to the same time?"I ask.

"Sure."He says smiling.

"Good."I say standing and side hugging him.

"I'm gonna go see the guys,you wanna come?"I ask.

"No,I'm gonna rest."He says.

"Okay well... come find me if you wanna hang out."I say smiling.

I leave and see Stanley with the rest of D tent. I go over and start clapping like Stanley while Armpit dances.

Armpit spins and raises his arms up.

"WOAH!"We all yell falling to the ground.

"Armpit,put it down!"We all yell.

ZigZag has to go over and push Armpit's arms down. He helps me and Squid up. We all laugh at Armpit and his confused face.

Maybe these next months _won't _be hard!

* * *

Please review and favorite and thanks to everyone who has! When this story ends, I _will_ mention you _all_!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey look!A cloud!"Squid says while we're digging.

"Where?"I ask looking up from my hole.

"Right there!"Squid says in his southern drawl.

"Maybe it'll move in front of the sun."ZigZag says.

"Come on little cloud,you can do it."Magnet says.

"Please,that's all I'm asking for. Just a little shade."Armpit says.

"Warden owns the shade man."Stanley says while getting a big rock out of his hole.

"Maybe we'll get lucky!Maybe we'll get some clouds!"ZigZag says.

"And it'll ran for forty days and forty nights."I add.

"Yeah,we'll have to build an ark and get two of each animal."Armpit says.

"Yeah,two scorpions,two rattlesnakes,two yellow spotted lizards,all of that."X-Ray says.

"Hey,what you go there,Caveman?"I hear Magnet ask.

I see Magnet going over to Stanley's hole so I crawl out of mine and follow him.

"What do you have?"I ask.

"I don't know."Stanley says.

"Hey X!I think I might've found something!"Stanley says.

Oh yeah...X-Ray told Stanley that if he found _anything_,he gave it to him.

I got into an argument with X-Ray about it but I lost the argument.

X-Ray comes over to Stanley's hole,Squid,ZigZag,and Armpit close behind. Stanley hands the item to X-Ray.

"It looks like an old shotgun shell or somethin'."X-Ray says examing it.

"Nah man,it's too skinny to be a shotgun shell."Squid says taking it from X-Ray.

"Yeah,it's not a shotgun shell."Squid says handing the item back to Stanley.

"See that little heart with the letters in it?"Stanley asks X-Ray while showing him something.

"Yeah."X-Ray answers.

"K. B."Stanley reads the letters.

"Let me see it!"ZigZag says.

The item is handed to him and I look at it with him. It's a little golden tube with the heart and letters like Stanley just mentioned.

"Yeah,that's Keith Barrenger."ZigZag says.

"Man who's that?"Armpit asks.

"He was in my math class."ZigZag says before Armpit grabs the tube out of ZigZag's hand.

"Good thinkin' ZigZag!It must belong to him."I joke.

"I'm gonna go show it to mom. Maybe I get the rest of the day off."X-Ray says taking the tube and starting to walk away.

"Rest of the day off?No. No. Your hole's already dug,I'm not even close. I'm gonna be out here all day."Stanley complains.

"Yeah so?"X-Ray asks.

"So...um...why don't...why don't you just turn it in tomorrow,you know give it to mom in the morning. Then you get the whole day off."Stanley comes up with an answer.

"That's good thinkin' Caveman. I like that."X-Ray says.

"Pretty smart,Caveman,pretty smart."Squid says before everyone goes back to their holes.

I go to my hole and finish digging. I climb out of my hole and go to Squid's.

"How far are ya'?"I ask him.

He looks up and smiles.

"Don't know. Why?You scared to go back to camp without me?"He asks.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine!I just wanted to know."I say.

"By the way...you're cute with your southern drawl."I say before going back to my hole.

I grab my shovel and canteen. I go back to camp,change into my bathing suit,and go to the showers.

I shower and when the water stops,I slip the towel around my body. I step out and arms wrap around my waist. I smile and look up,expecting it to be Squid or ZigZag.

But it's Lump.

"Let me go,you creep!"I say.

"No,you're mine. Let's go have some 'fun'."He says dragging me to his tent.

I get out of his grasp and knee him in the groin.

"Don't you dare touch me again!"I yell before running to my tent.

I sit on my cot and let tears run down my cheeks.

"Angel?"I hear someone ask.

I look up and see Squid.

"What's wrong?"He asks sitting by me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Lump t-t-tried to r-rape me."I stutter out.

"I'm gonna kill him!"Squid says getting up.

I grab his hand and he turns back to me.

"Please. Don't."I plead.

"Why not?"He asks.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble! I love you too much."I say.

His eyes go wide.

"You're my best friend."I add.

His eyes go back to normal and his mouth turns into a frown.

"You'd better get changed before the others come in."He says before he leaves.

I sigh before changing into shorts,a tank,and my orange jumpsuit. I wipe the remaining tears off on the collar of my jumpsuit.

I lie down and close my eyes.

In two minutes,I'm fast asleep.

* * *

It's early morning and we're getting our canteens filled.

"There ya' go Rex."Dr. Pendanski says giving X-Ray his water.

X-Ray goes to his hole as Armpit gets his canteen filled. X-Ray fishes the golden tube out of his pocket and he throws it in his hole.

He picks it up and acts like he's just found it.

"Hey mom!I think I found something!Come here for a second,I think I found something!"X-Ray yells while holding the tube up. Dr. Pendanski rushes over.

"It looks like a golden bullet or something doesn't it?It's nice right?So I get the day off now right?"X-Ray asks while handing Dr. Pendanski the tube.

"Well you just might!We're gonna call the warde.n"Dr. Pendanski says before he gets out his walkie talkie.

"Hey Lou. You'd better get down here. I think we got something."Dr. Pendanski says into his walkie talkie.

"Yeah,we got something nice!We got something nice!"X-Ray says.

"We got something nice."Dr. Pendanski repeats into his walkie talkie.

A few minutes later,a nice(old)car pulls up.

Out steps Mr. Sir and a red haired,freckled faced lady.

Yeah,you read right!LADY!

She goes to Dr. Pendanski who hands her the tube.

"Right over there."He says pointing to X-Ray's hole.

The warden smiles before going over to X-Ray.

"This where you found it?"The warden asks X-Ray.

"Yes malm."X-Ray answers.

"Dr. Pendanski,drive X-Ray back to camp. Give him double shower tokens and a snack."The warden says.

"But first,fill everyone's canteens!"The warden says.

"I already filled them."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Excuse me?"The warden asks.

"I had already filled them when you drove up in the car."Dr. Pendanski tells her.

"Excuse me?Did I ask you when you last filled them?"The warden asks.

"No you didn't but..."Dr. Pendanski is cut off.

"Now,these fine boys and girl have been working hard!Don't you think it just might be possible they have taken a drink since you filled their canteen?"The warden asks him.

"It's possible."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Oh,it's possible is it?Girlie!Can you come over here?"The warden asks.

I get out of my hole and I walk over to her.

"Now,did you by any chance take a sip since he filled your canteen?"The warden asks me.

"I might have drunken some."I say not wanting to anger her.

"Can you give me your canteen?"She asks.

"Yeah."I say handing it to her.

"Oh God."I hear Dr. Pendanski mutter as the warden walks over to him.

She shakes my canteen.

"Can you hear the empty spaces?"She asks.

"Yes,I can hear."Dr. Pendanski says annoyed.

"Fill it!If that's too much trouble you can grab a shovel and Girlie can fill the canteens."The warden says handing Dr. Pendanski my canteen.

"Armpit!Squid!You get them wheelbarrows out of the truck!"Mr. Sir yells.

"Zero!You take over X-Ray's hole!Caveman will assist ya'!"The warden says.

"Ya'll be good now ya' hear?"X-Ray says before he and Dr. Pendanski leaves.

* * *

Later,we're all walking to our tent.

"How'd the warden know mine and Caveman's names?"I ask.

"She's got the whole place wired."ZigZag says.

"Really?"I ask looking up at him.

"Yeah,she's got these tiny little microphones all over the place. She's got 'em in the wreck room. She's got 'em in the tent. She's got 'em in the showers."ZigZag says.

"Their not in the showers!"Stanley says.

"Man,don't listen to him!I've read his file,it says he suffers from,um...acute paranoia."Squid says giving me a look.

What's his deal?I'll have to find out!

* * *

Review and thanks to WritersWayOfLife for all your reviews:)


	7. Chapter 7

I dig with everyone in our HUGE underground/tunnel.

"Hey Girlie."Armpit says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I act like I'm puking because of the stench.

"Sorry."He says taking his arm away.

"What did ya' want?"I ask.

"I'm gonna get the day off."He says showing me a dial off a stove.

"Armpit,you're gonna get in trouble for handing that in."I warn him.

"Nah,the warden will like it and I'll have the last laugh."He says.

"Whatever."I say going back to my digging.

"Today's the day. I can feel it."The warden says as her and Mr. Sir come into view.

"Good to have you back,X-Ray. We could use your sharp eyes."The warden tells X-Ray.

I can't hold in my laughter as Armpit pushes X-Ray away so he can get to the warden.

"Malm,I think I found something."Armpit says handing her the dial.

"Are you trying to be funny or do you just think I'm stupid?"The warden asks.

Armpit isn't prepared for her question.

"Um... no malm,I wasn't trying to be funny."Armpit says.

"Excuse me?"The warden asks handing him the dial back.

"Well Armpit,your little joke just cost you a week of shower privileges."Mr. Sir says.

All of D tent groans.

"Everyone back to work!"The warden says.

"Man you sleeping outside!"Squid says.

"Ok,back to work!"Dr. Pendanski says.

The warden and Mr. Sir walk away and I take that chance to talk to Armpit.

"I told you."I say.

He nods before going back to digging.

* * *

"Four days. Four long days and this is all you jackasses have to show for it!"The warden yells as we're digging.

"Well,it's not our fault your impatient."I mumble causing Stanley to chuckle.

"I ain't on stupid pills!"I hear Mr. Sir yell.

"What are you jawing about?If you can't get 'em to dig any faster,you can grab a shovel and join 'em!How 'bout that?"The warden yells.

"Get to work!This ain't no kindergartners in the sandbox,I wanna see some effort!"Mr. Sir yells.

I roll my eyes but continue to work.

* * *

"Listen up!The warden and I think that your character building would be best served by returning to the digging of individual holes."Mr. Sir says as we all stand in front of the mess hall.

"On to you."He says to Dr. Pendanski.

"Come on boys and girl!Let's go,let's go,let's go!"Dr. Pendanski yells as we follow him to our holes.

* * *

D tent and I are getting our water filled by Mr. Sir when thunder rumbles.

"Don't get your hopes up!Them storms never make it past the mountains."Mr. Sir says.

"Maybe this time they will."I say hopeful.

"I got a story for you girl scouts."Mr. Sir says giving Zero his canteen back.

"Once upon a time,there was a magical place where it never rained. The end."Mr. Sir says before he laughs.

"I don't get it."Squid says to ZigZag and I.

Well,more to ZigZag. Lately he's been a real jerk to me. No matter what I say,he finds a way to say something that hurts me.

"Have a nice day."Mr. Sir says getting into his truck.

"Man,I never get anything he says."Squid says as we all go back to our holes.

"Hey guys."Magnet says as Mr. Sir drives away.

"What?"We all ask.

"Anybody want some sunflower seeds?"Magnet asks holding up Mr. Sir's sunflower seed bag.

Everyone but Stanley,Zero,and I give sounds of approval.

"I can't help it,my hands are like magnets!"Magnet says as he and X-Ray take some.

Armpit gets some also.

"I'll take some of those!"ZigZag says before the bag is thrown to him.

"Zig,man,hurry up!"Squid says.

I look at Mr. Sir's truck to see it turning around.

"Guys!He's coming back!"Magnet says.

ZigZag throws the bag to Stanley who misses.

"Oh Stanley!Butterfingers!"ZigZag says.

"Better hide it!"Squid yells.

Stanley tries hiding it before Mr. Sir pulls up. He gets out of his truck as Stanley sits back down. Mr. Sir looks in all of our holes before coming upon Stanley's.

"Well,how did this get here?"Mr. Sir asks.

"What?"Stanley asks.

"How did that get there?Did it fall from the sky?Huh?"Mr. Sir asks pointing to the uncovered sunflower seeds and the mostly visable bag.

"No."Stanley says getting up and grabbing the half hidden bag.

Stanley looks at Magnet to see him with a pleading face.

"I stole your sunflower seeds!"I speak up.

Everyone turns to me with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"Mr. Sir asks.

"I stole your sunflower seeds."I repeat.

"Than explain to me how the seeds and the bag ended up in his hole."Mr. Sir says.

"While you were filling everyone's canteens,I snuck them out of your truck. When you figured out they were missing and you turned around,I threw the bag at Stanley. He missed it and the seeds scattered all over his hole. It's my fault,one hundred percent."I say.

"Well,I think the warden would like to hear that from you. Come on."Mr. Sir says beckoning me to follow him to his truck.

I put my shovel down and follow.

"What're you doin',Girlie?"X-Ray asks.

I ignore him as I get in the truck and we drive to camp.

* * *

Mr. Sir and I go to the warden's cabin. Mr. Sir acts like he's fixing his hair before he knocks on the door. The warden looks through the curtains.

"What is it?"She asks through the door.

"We found something."Mr. Sir says.

The warden's face lights up as she opens up the door.

"Come in,Come in! You're letting the cold out!"The warden says letting us in.

Her cabin is a very beautiful rustic looking home. She even has air conditioning

"Tell her."Mr. Sir orders.

There's an almost-greedy look on the Warden's face even though she's smiling. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Um…while Mr. Sir was filling our canteens,I snuck into his truck and stole his sunflower seeds."I say.

"Yeah."Mr. Sir murmurs.

I watch the Warden's expression turn from greed to bitter disappointment. The Warden glances at Mr. Sir in disbelief before looking back at me.

"Girlie,would you kindly bring me that little brass case in the bureau over there with my nail polish in it?"The warden asks me.

"Sure."I say before I walk to the large dark-wood cabinet behind them.

"Them little devils think I don't have eyes in the back of my head,but I don't miss much,as you well know."Mr. Sir says to the warden as they both sit down.

"My philosophy is...see I keep 'em in line. Punishment and reward. Punishment and reward."Mr. Sir slaps his palms together for emphasis.

I find the brass case the Warden had described. I carefully pick up the case. I glance at the walls to see newspaper prints have been framed. Their all printed by _Greenlake Register_.

They all feature Kissin' Kate Barlow, either about a robbery or murder she had committed or a wanted sign for her arrest. I can't help but think of the heart and the letters on that golden tube. K. B.

"Every time they see me coming,a little shiver goes down their spines."Mr. Sir says.

"D-tent is a sneaky little bunch, you know. They think they're a step ahead of me but I'm _miles_ ahead of them. I look around,I see it in their eyes. They know I know."Mr. Sir says as I start coming over to them.

"Come right over here,Girlie."The warden smiles an artifical smile.

I hand her the brass case carefully.

"Thank you."The warden says as I stand by her.

The warden picks up a nail polish bottle.

"You see this,Girlie?This is my _special _nail polish."The warden says as she paints her nails.

"I make it myself."The warden continues.

"You wanna know my secret ingredient?Rattlesnake venom."The warden says setting the nail polish bottle down.

"I just _love_ what it does to the coloring. It's perfectly harmless…" The warden runs her fingertips down my cheek.

I nearly slap her hand away but I surpress the urge to do so.

"When it's dry."The warden adds taking her hand away from my face.

"So you think she stole your sunflower seeds."The warden asks Mr. Sir.

"No I don't. I think she's covering for X-Ray or somebody. It was a five-pound sack and she claims to have eaten it all."Mr. Sir says.

"It was half full when I got it. And there's a lot in my hole,you can check there."I say.

"Oh I will. I will—!"The warden strikes Mr. Sir across the face with her left hand.

Mr. Sir clutches his face while falling backwards over an armchair.

He yells nonsense while stomping his feet in the pain. The warden turns to me with a sour expression.

"I suggest that you go back to your hole now."The warden tells me.

"Yes malm."I get out before I leave,slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I go back to the boys who all are surprised that I'm still alive.

"What'd you say,Girlie?"Magnet asks me.

"Nothing."I say.

"What'd she do to you?"X-Ray asks.

"Nothing."I say.

The boys are amazed.

"So,you're okay?"Squid asks me.

"Oh,so _now_ you care about me?Or are you just worried that I lied and said you did it?"I ask with an attitude.

"What's your problem?"He asks getting out of his hole.

"You!"I yell as he stands in front of me.

"What'd I do?"He asks.

"You've been angry at me for the last few days after I did _nothing wrong_!"I yell.

ZigZag and X-Ray have to come and pull us apart.

"Cool down,Girlie."ZigZag says guiding me back to my hole.

"You're right. You're right."I say.

"Thanks."I tell him before getting down in my hole and starting to dig again.

* * *

Hope ya'll like and thanks to Sugercupcake and WritersWayOfLife for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

We're all in the dinner line when I hear Mr. Sir talking about the price of onions.

"I'll taste it!"Mr. Sir says grabbing a laddle and leaning over a pot of...something.

I see the two fresh wounds on his face from the warden and her nail polish.

"Woah. What happened to your face?"Squid asks him.

Stupid Squid.

Mr. Sir grabs Squid's collar and holds him close to his face.

"Something the matter with my face?Huh?"Mr. Sir asks him.

"No!No Mr. Sir."Squid gets out.

"You got that right!"Mr. Sir says before he throws Squid backwards onto the floor.

Mr. Sir comes out from behind the counter.

"Anybody see anything wrong with my face?Huh?I think I'm kind of pretty,don't you?"Mr. Sir angrily asks everyone.

"Yes Mr. Sir."Everyone says.

Mr. Sir turns to Squid who's lying on the floor with a trash can and some other things scattered around him.

"Clean this up."Mr. Sir says before he starts to leave.

"Now I think we all just learned a valuable lesson!We're all people and Mr. Sir is a very _sensitive_ man. Just like all of us."Dr. Pendanski says as Squid gets up from the floor.

* * *

I stand in line as Mr. Sir fills the canteens. Once Stanley's canteen is filled,I step up and give Mr. Sir my empty canteen. He gives me a dirty look.

"You thirsty Mays?"Mr. Sir asks me.

"Yes Mr. Sir."I gasp.

Mr. Sir turns on the faucet of the water tank,he lets it make a large puddle on the ground.

It quickly evaporates.

Mr. Sir shuts off the faucet and hands me my still empty canteen.

"There. That should hold you. Next!"Mr. Sir says.

I move so Zero can get some water.

I go back to my hole and I start thinking. K. B. ,The wanted posters in the warden's cabin of Kissin' Kate Barlow flash through my mind.

I get out of my hole and run to Stanley's. I fall into his hole and he falls on the ground with me on top of him.

"What the..."He says.

"Sorry."I say getting off of him.

I help him up.

"No problem. What did you need?"He asks.

"You remember that golden tube that you found?"I ask. He nods.

"I think that that tube was a tube of lipstick and that K.B. stands for Kate Barlow."I tell him.

Stanley thinks about it and smiles.

"You could be right."He murmurs.

"Now that I helped you,I want you to do something for me."I say.

"Okay. What?He asks.

"I want you to help me teach Zero to read and write. You're a guy so you might be able to help him. I'll still be there of course!"I say.

"Okay."He says smiling.

"Good."I say getting out of his hole and going to mine.

* * *

I sit with Stanley as we teach Zero how to spell his name.

"Z-E-R-O."He writes.

"Good job!You're gettin' the hang of it."I say.

"I can help you dig your hole so you won't be so tired to help teach me,Stanley."Zero says.

"Nah,I'm fine."Stanley says.

"Look,you're a slow digger."Zero says.

"Are you gonna help Angel?She's the one who had the idea for me to help."Stanley says.

"Angel is about as fast as I am when it comes to digging."Zero says.

"Besides,when I get done,I won't do anything but sit around so I'll help you two dig."I say.

"That way we'll all be done at the same time."Zero says.

"Oka.y"Stanley says before we look back at the 'ZERO' written on the paper in front of us.

"You know Zero's not my real name."Zero says.

"It's not?But even Pendanski calls you Zero."Stanley says.

"My name's Hector. Hector Zeroni."Zero says.

"It's nice to meet you Hector."Stanley says shaking Zero's hand.

"It's nice to meet you."Zero smiles.

* * *

Zero and I help dig Stanley's hole while Zero talks about our agreement.

"Twenty six letters. So we can do five letters for four days and then six letters on the fifth day."Zero says.

"That's some good math."I say.

"I'm not stupid. I know everyone _thinks _I am but I just don't like answering stupid questions."Zero says.

"Hey Caveman!It's pretty easy working with your own personal slaves huh?"X-Ray asks.

We look up to see him and Squid.

"'Sup stupid."X-Ray says to Zero before he walks off.

"Come on Squid."He says.

Squid pushes some dirt into our hole before following X-Ray.

* * *

Stanley and I sit with Zero in the tent as he writes MOM.

"We weren't always homeless. I remember we used to live in a lot of different places. And then… we didn't live anywhere."Zero talks about his mom.

"It must have been hard."I say quietly.

"My mom had problems but she would try so hard to make a better life for us. She always use to say,'I love you more than air'."Zero sighs

"She couldn't take me everywhere she went. I used to have to wait at a park or on a porch…and then one day...one day she didn't come back."Zero says.

"What happened to her?"Stanley asks.

"I don't know. That's what bothers me the most. If I could, I'd hire a whole team of private investigators to find her I used to wait at Laney Park."Zero says.

"Laney Park!I use to go there _all_ the time."Stanley says.

"Oh really?"Zero asks.

"Yeah!"Stanley says.

"I used to sleep in the tunnel next to the swinging bridge."Zero says.

Stanley's smile turns into a frown.

"But no biggie."Zero adds.

* * *

We're digging our holes when Dr. Pendanski pulls up with lunch.

"Come on and line 'em up!I don't have all day!"Dr. Pendanski yells as we get in line.

"We have bologna and cheese,apples,and graham crackers!"Dr. Pendanski says.

I just get an apple because I _hate_ bologna.

I go sit by my already finished hole as ZigZag goes over to Stanley. ZigZag hits Stanley in the leg to get his attention.

"Hey!How about I give you my cookie and you let me dig your hole?"ZigZag offers.

Stanley does nothing but take a bite out of his apple.

"Come on. Take it."ZigZag says trying to hand Stanley the cookie.

"Look I get it,alright?I'll dig my own hole from now on. Just let me eat my lunch."Stanley says.

"He isn't gonna take it."ZigZag laughs.

"Come on. Eat the cookie!"ZigZag pushes the cookie to Stanley's lips.

Stanley slaps his hand away so ZigZag pushes him.

"Back off man!"Stanley says standing up only to nearly fall in his hole when ZigZag pushes him again.

"Hey,hey,hey!What's going on here?"Dr. Pendanski asks walking over to them.

"Nothing Mom,we were just foolin'."Squid says.

"No,I saw what was going on. Go on Stanley,teach him a lesson. Hit him back."Dr. Pendanski encourages.

"Yeah,teach me a lesson."Zigzag mocks

"Yeah Stanley!Teach him a lesson!"Armpit says.

Zigzag pushes Stanley and Stanley weakly slaps him. ZigZag tackles him to the ground. I get out of my hole as ZigZag gets on top of Stanley and starts to punch him.

"STOP!"I yell.

The don't listen as they roll over and Stanley elbows ZigZag in the stomach. Stanley scrambles out of his hole and Zigzag chases after him.

Stanley turns around to see if ZigZag's following. Zigzag swings his fist violently sending Stanley to the ground.

Zero jumps on ZigZag's back and starts choking him. They fall to the ground with Zero still choking him.

"Zero stop man!He can't breath!"Armpit yells as he tries to pry Zero off of ZigZag.

A gunshot is heard.

"NOW I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!WHEN I SAY TO END SOMETHING,I MEAN END IT!GET BACK TO YOUR HOLES!"Dr. Pendanski yells.

I go over to Stanley and I embrace him.

"You're okay."I say happily.

"Yeah."He says out of breath.

I pull back and give Zero a hug.

* * *

The warden's car pulls up and we all crowd around the water truck as Mr. Sir and the warden walk up to us.

"Basically,Zero almost killed Ricky."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Basically?"The warden questions.

"Ziggy was beating up the Caveman right?And then Zero started choking ZigZag. I _had _to pull Zero off of him."Armpit speaks up.

"Yeah,I mean,Zig just got a little hot. Out in the sun all day,the blood starts to boil."X-Ray says.

"Is that what happened Zigzag?"The warden turns to ZigZag.

"Yep. Like X-Ray said,working all day out in the hot sun,while Caveman sits around and does nothin'."ZigZag says.

"Excuse me?Caveman digs his hole just like everybody else."The warden says.

"Sometimes."ZigZag says.

"Excuse me?"The warden asks getting impatient with ZigZag.

"Ma'am,Zero's been diggin' a part of Caveman's hole _every day._"Squid says.

Why did he leave me out?I help dig Stanley's hole!

"You're not diggin' holes no more?Huh?"Mr. Sir angrily asks Stanley.

"I'm teaching him how to read."Stanley says.

"What?"Mr. Sir asks.

"He's a smart kid."Stanley argues.

"Smart?Oh yeah?Hey Zero,what does C-A-T spell?Huh? What's it spell?"Dr. Pendanski asks Zero.

Zero remains silent.

"Yeah,he's a real genius!He's so stupid,he doesn't even know he's stupid."Dr. Pendanski says.

"Okay,from now on,I don't want _anyone_ diggin' anyone else's holes!And no more readin' lessons."The warden directs the last part at Stanley.

"Why?I mean if the hole gets dug,who cares who's digging it,right?"Stanley asks.

"You know why you're diggin' holes?'Cause it's good for ya'. It teaches ya' a lesson."Mr. Sir angrily tells him.

"If Zero digs your hole for you,you're not learnin' your lesson,are you?"The warden asks.

"Well why can't I just dig my hole and still teach him to read?"Stanley asks.

"Because I said so."The warden says threateningly.

"We know you mean well Stanley,but the mental stress just causes his brain too much of a challenge. That's what made his blood boil,not the hot sun."Dr. Pendanski says.

"I'm not diggin' any more holes."Zero states.

"Good."The warden says.

"I mean,you might as well teach this shovel to read."Dr. Pendanski says taking ZigZag's shovel and handing it to Zero.

"Go ahead Zero,take it. It's all you'll ever be good for."Dr. Pendanski says as Zero puts his canteen down.

"D-I-G. What's that spell?"Dr. Pendanski asks.

Zero acts like he's thinking before he swings the shovel.

It hits Dr. Pendanski's face causing him to fall over unconscious.

Zero crouches down.

"Dig."Zero says before he starts running.

"GO ZERO!RUN!"Stanley and I yell as Mr. Sir chases after Zero with his pistol out of its holster.

"Don't shoot!He can't go anywhere!"The warden yells.

"You think I was gonna shoot him?"Mr. Sir yells.

"The last thing we need is an investigation."The warden says.

"I know that!Misinterpretation!Fine!Let him go then!Let him go!"Mr. Sir says coming back to us.

"I want round-the-clock guards on all water sources."The warden yells pouring water on Dr. Pendanski's face.

She starts to her car but stops right by Stanley.

"I still expect eight holes."She says before leaving.

"I'll have the chicken tenders. Warden?"Dr. Pendanski says getting up only to fall back onto the ground.

* * *

I lay on my cot as the boys talk.

"Man,if he's not back by morning,he's dead."Armpit says.

"He's dead either way. If he stays out there or if he comes back."X-Ray says.

"Hey,when do you think they're gonna find his body?"ZigZag asks.

"What body?"Squid risks a glance at Stanley and I.

"Man, Zero's buzzard food… You know what? They'll pick out the eyeballs first."Squid says making a _disgusting _sound.

"Lord,I can't believe you just said that."X-Ray says.

"Squid that's disgusting."Zigzag says.

I turn away from them trying to ignore the thoughts of Zero and his death.

"Come on,we were just playing,dog."Magnet says trying to shut them up.

They turns the lights out and we go to bed.

* * *

I lay on my cot thinking. I can't sleep so I get up and go outside. I sit on the steps and close my eyes.

"Can't sleep?"I hear someone ask.

I open my eyes and see ZigZag.

"No."I sigh.

"I wanna show you something."He says after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay."I say.

I let him pull me up and he leads me to the showers.

"What are you showing me?"I ask as we go behind the showers.

"This."He says before he kisses me.

I kiss back before he puts his hand on my _area_.

"ZigZag!"I say.

He smirks before kissing my neck. I now realize who he reminds me of!He reminds me of Keith!

I look around for a weapon but come up with nothing. I let a tear roll down my cheek as he lowers me to the ground.

He gets on top of me and continues to kiss my neck and touch me in inappropriate places. I try to scream but he just puts one of his hands over my mouth.

He starts pulling my tank top up as I close my eyes. ZigZag is pulled off me.

"What are you doin'?"I hear Squid ask.

I open my eyes to see Squid holding ZigZag's collar.

"Just tryin' to have some fun!I'll let you have her when I'm done."ZigZag says.

"You leave her the hell alone!"Squid says before he pushes ZigZag to the ground.

ZigZag gets up and walks back to D tent muttering things under his breath.

Squid turns to me and drops to my side.

"You okay?"He asks.

"Yeah."I whisper.

Squid can tell I'm shaken up so he wraps me up in a hug.

"Did he get far?"Squid asks.

"Not really."I say starting to cry.

He wraps his arms tighter around my waist.

"It'll be okay."He whispers.

I now know that Squid doesn't hate me. Squid cares for me.

Squid helps me up from the ground and takes me to the tent. He puts me on my cot and is about to go to his when I grab his hand.

"Please stay."I whisper through my tears.

He nods before getting on the cot.

He lays me on top of him because the cot is so small. Within a few minutes,I fall asleep.

* * *

_I see a little girl with dark brown hair,dark brown eyes,and a smile. She is good. She is kind. She is pure. _

_She then transforms into a 12 year old. Her hair shorter and her eyes darker. Her smile is the same. She is still good,kind,and pure. _

_She then transforms into a sixteen year old with shoulder length dark brown hair,dark brown eyes,and a small smile. It's me. _

_I then realize,it was me as a child,as a tween,and me now. I stand with Keith who is kissing me. _

_Everything that happened...the near rape,the knife to his shoulder,me running from the police plays out in front of me. _

_T__hen,me coming to Camp Green Lake,introductions,my first hole,my relationship with the guys,ZigZag nearly raping me,Squid saving me all plays out. _

_I now know...I was good. I was kind. I was pure. But not anymore..._

* * *

That was a dream scene in the italics! Thanks for the reviews and I've decided to start asking if I should do a sequel after the story ends?If so,I'll need some ideas! Either send me a message with an idea or review with an idea! I'll give you credit!Review:)


	9. Chapter 9

There's a BIG question in my author's note at the bottom so PLEASE read it and answer it in a review or a private message!

* * *

I wake up to the trumpet playing. I look under me to see Squid waking up.

"Mornin'."He whispers.

"Morning."I whisper back.

"Why're you two in the same bed?"X-Ray asks noticing our state.

"Um...no reason."I say getting off of Squid.

"Hmm."X-Ray says walking away.

I pull on my jumpsuit and put my hair in a side braid. Arms snake around my waist once I'm done.

I look up to see Squid with his signature toothpick.

"I wanna talk to you after we're done digging."I say.

"Okay."He says kissing my cheek.

He lets go and ZigZag glares at us.

* * *

I finish digging and I go over to Squid's hole.

"Want some help?"I ask. He looks up and smiles.

"Sure."He says.

I jump into his hole and help him finish. Once we're done,we walk back to camp.

"I'm gonna shower and when I'm done,we'll talk."I say. He nods.

I grab my bathing suit and stare at it.

"What's wrong?"Squid asks.

"I'm not changing in front of you!"I say.

Squid rolls his eyes before turning around. I quickly change into my bathing suit.

"Done."I say.

He turns and smiles.

"Go shower,Girlie."He says kissing my forehead.

"But if some guy tries to make a move on ya',yell and I'll kick their butt for ya'."He says.

"Okay."I smile before I leave.

I shower and make it back to the tent without being confronted about _anything_.

I walk in the tent and see Squid in the same spot the I left him in.

"You can go ahead and shower if ya' want."I say sitting down.

"Okay but after that,_we are talking._"He says grabbing some shower tokens.

"Okay."I say as he leaves.

I sigh and change into my orange jumpsuit.

I sit on Squid's cot and think. How am I gonna ask him?

* * *

Squid comes in and sits by me.

"Okay,so what'd you want to talk about?"He asks.

"Um... you know how you saved me last night and ever since then you've been kissing my cheek and forehead and stuff?"I ask.

"Yeah."He says.

"Well,do you like me or something?"I ask.

"Well... yeah."He answers with a smile.

"Good 'cause I like you too."I say.

"Why've you been mean to me the past couple of days then?"I ask. He sighs.

"Well,I didn't like how you were spending time with ZigZag. I knew something wasn't right about you two so...I tried to send you a hint but it didn't work,I guess."He says.

"You could've just told me."I say taking his hand.

"You're real cute,ya' know."He says.

I smile before we hug.

I pull away and give him a light kiss. He makes it more passionate as he wraps his arms around my waist.

He pulls me as close to him as he can. Soon he lays me down onto his cot before getting on top of me. I pull away and he looks worried.

"Considering last night was the third time I've nearly been raped,I don't feel comfortable doing this."I say.

"Understood."He says getting off of me and helping me up.

"So,does this make us...boyfriend and girlfriend?"I ask.

"Yeah."He says.

"Guys!The new kid..."X-Ray starts as he and the rest of D tent come in.

He's stopped by Mine and Squid's position with Squid's arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Are you two together?"Armpit asks.

"Yeah."I say.

I look at everyone's expressions.

X-Ray and Armpit have approving looks,Magnet has a happy look,Stanley has a depressing look(All 'cause of Zero running away),and ZigZag is glaring at us.

"So,what were you saying X-Ray?"Squid asks.

"Oh yeah!The new kid is here."X-Ray says.

"Oh...Okay!"I say.

We then wait for the new kid.

* * *

Brian sits at the dinner table,fidgeting and staring at any new noise or face.

"So what you in here for Twitch?"X-Ray asks Brian. The kid already has a nickname because of how he fidgets all the time.

He glances up,his fingers tapping on the wooden table.

Twitch laughs

"Joy ridin',I guess I never really planned on stealing one or nothing,but when I walked past a really nice car,Oooh,I just start twitching,you know. Oh,you think I'm jumpy now,you should of seen me behind the wheel of that Mustang convertible. Whoo."Twitch says.

Squid glares at him. It's not that Twitch is bad but when we first met,he said something that nearly got him killed!

* * *

_I sit with Squid on his cot. His arms are around my shoulders and he's kissing the top of my head or my forehead. _

_The guys are doing various things around the tent. X-Ray,Armpit,and Magnet were talking. _

_ZigZag was sitting on his cot still glaring at Squid and I. Stanley was sitting on his cot staring at Zero's old one. _

_Dr. Pendanski walks in with a twitching kid._

_"Guys,this is Brian."Dr. Pendanski says._

_"Yo mom!Is the kid havin' a seizure or somethin'?"X-Ray asks._

_"I just have a little twitch."Brian says._

_"Well I'm X-Ray,and that's Armpit,Magnet,Caveman,ZigZag,Squid and..."I cut X-Ray off._

_"And I'm Angel."I say getting up from beside Squid. _

_Brian's eyes go wide when he see's I'm a girl._

_"Hey beautiful."He says winking at me. _

_I look down and blush. _

_Squid gets up and is about to punch Brian when I grab his arm. _

_I turn him around and kiss him. His anger turns to burning passion. The guys all groan._

_"Stop!"They all groan. _

_When Squid and I finally pull away,everyone is gone._

_"You made them leave!"I say._

_"Whatever ya' say,Girlie."He says giving me another kiss._

* * *

Mr. Sir drives the water truck up to where we're digging.

"C'mon Twitch,let's go."Zigzag calls getting out of his hole.

"Twitch!Come get some water."X-Ray says walking over to Mr. Sir.

"First hole's the hardest."Stanley says helping Twitch out of his hole.

I stare at them as they go to the truck door. Something's up.

I stop staring when Magnet and Squid start their daily argument about the water line.

"Squid!Stop!"I try to get him away from the argument.

Then,Mr. Sir's truck starts. I look in the front seat to see Stanley.

"Go on,go on!Put it in gear!"Twitch tells Stanley.

Stanley starts driving the truck. Mr. Sir runs after him while grabbing hold of the open window frame. The truck drags him.

"You stop this truck!"Mr. Sir yells while waving his arms in front of Stanley's face.

Stanley drives past a hole and Mr. Sir is thrown into it.

D tent and I all laugh.

"Goodbye Camp Green Lake!"Stanley yells before he drives into a hole.

"My truck!"Mr. Sir yells.

We all run to the truck as Stanley gets out of it and starts running...

"You've done it now!You've done it now!Keep running!There ain't gonna be no Yelnats the fifth!"Mr. Sir yells to him.

"Get away from my truck!"Mr. Sir yells while pushing us away from his truck.

* * *

Okay,here's the BIG question...Should I make a sequel when this story is over? I'll need ideas so PLEASE review or private message me with a yes or no and if you say yes,please give me an idea!

I have an idea where Angel and Squid live together after their let out of Camp Green Lake and Squid is put into a coma and Angel calls the rest of D tent to help her find his father. Please tell me what ya' think and give me an 'I should do a sequel' or an 'I shouldn't' in the review box(or private message)and if it's a yes,tell me what ya thought of my idea and/or give me an idea! Thanks:)


	10. Chapter 10

I walk with the guys to the camp.

"Maybe he found Zero and maybe their both still alive."Magnet says.

"Yeah and maybe the easter bunny and the tooth fairy are still alive too."X-Ray says.

"Yeah,maybe my mom'll stop drinkin' and my dad'll come home."Squid says.

I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Man,when Caveman stole that truck..."Twitch starts.

"That was awesome."ZigZag finishes.

"Yeah,Caveman did have style."Armpit says.

We make it to camp and we all take our showers.

After mine,I go to the tent to see Squid sitting on his cot.

"What're you up to?"I ask sitting by him.

"Nothin',Girlie."He says giving me a kiss.

I laugh when he kisses my nose and forehead before meeting my lips again.

"Ahem."Someone clears their throat.

Squid and I pull away to see ZigZag.

"I came to get my stuff."He says grabbing his shower token and his towel.

"Go back to swallowing each other."He mumbles leaving.

"What's his deal?"I ask.

"He's angry that you and I are together."He says.

"Why?Does he like me?"I ask.

Squid nods.

"Well,if he likes me,he should've told me instead of trying to rape me."I say laying down on Squid's cot.

He lies next to me and he plays with my fingers.

"Hey Squid?"I ask.

"Yeah?"He answers turning his attention from the top of the tent to me.

"Do you know who your father is?"I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Does your mom ever spend time with you?"I ask him.

"Can we not talk about this?"He asks sitting up.

"Why won't you just answer the question?"I ask sitting up as well.

"'Cause I don't want to!"He yells.

I frown. This is the first time he's ever yelled at me.

I get up off his cot and go to the wreck room to see X-Ray and Armpit involved in a game of pool.

Magnet,Twitch,and ZigZag watch them.

I go to them and stand by Magnet.

"Where's Squid?"He asks.

"Do I care?"I ask.

He looks surprised at what I just said.

"What happened to the kissing couple I left in the tent?"ZigZag asks.

"I don't really know."I say shrugging.

"I'm gonna be over there."I say going to the old couch.

I decide to write my mother a letter. I find some old paper and a pen.

I sit at a table and start writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_I like a guy(His name's Alan but we call him Squid)from my tent and we became boyfriend and girlfriend yesterday. But we just had an...argument. I'm not even sure if it __**was **__an argument. I asked him something and he yelled at me. I kinda deserved it though. I asked him something about his dad(He doesn't even know him)and I asked him something about his mom(Who drinks)and he yelled at me after he asked me to not ask him stuff like that. I didn't listen. Anyways,enough about my problems!How is Hope?Is she feeling well?How's dad and Gracie?Are they okay?How are you?I miss you all __**alot.**__ Please write me when you can. I love you!_

_Love,_

_Angel_

I finish my letter and write the address. I put it in the mail box and sigh.

I look at the pool table to see Squid has joined the boys. He looks at me before looking away.

I go to the tent and lie on my cot. I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

It's been five days since Squid yelled at me and we haven't spoken to each other once.

It's killing me.

I sit in the wreck room when Dr. Pendanski gives me a letter.

"Thanks."I mumble.

I open it and read the letter from mom.

_Dear Angel,_

_Hope is doing well and the doctors think she will make a full recovery. Dad and Gracie are okay as am I. So,sounds like your in a tough spot with your boyfriend. Well this is my advice...if you feel it's your fault,then see if apologizing will help anything. If he still won't respond to you,then he's not right for you. Please write me when you can. I love you and I hope your relationship will work out._

_Love,_

_Your Momma_

I smile and look up from my letter.

I go to Magnet who sits on the couch.

"Hey Magnet!Have you seen Squid?"I ask.

"Last time I checked,he was in the tent."Magnet answers.

"Thanks."I say before I leave.

I go to the tent and see Squid lying on his cot,his back faced to me.

"Squid?"I try to get his attention.

He does nothing.

"Squid?Squid,talk to me."I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs it away.

Well,at least he's not dead.

"Please look at me."I say.

He sighs before turning around on his cot.

"What do ya' want?"He asks.

"Just for you to listen to what I have to say. If you still hate me when I'm done,then tell me."I say.

He nods.

"I'm sorry for asking you all those questions. The answers were your business and it was your business whether to tell me or not. I'm sorry. It was my fault."I say.

"I'm done."I say getting up from the chair and starting to leave.

He grabs my hand,turns me around,and pulls me on top of him.

"Ouf."I say as I land.

"I forgive you."He says kissing me.

"Good."I say pulling away.

We kiss one more time.

Good to know we're okay.

* * *

Review and give your thoughts on a sequel!


	11. Chapter 11

I walk with the others to our digging site. Squid wraps his arms around my shoulders and I wrap mine around his waist.

"You two need to have your own tent so the guys and I don't have to listen to you kissing and all the other crap you do!"X-Ray says.

I laugh and Squid chuckles. Just to annoy them,Squid gives me a long and lingering kiss.

"Get a tent!"X-Ray says pushing Squid in the shoulder.

I roll my eyes before going to my hole and starting to dig.

* * *

I walk with the guys back to camp as a car comes into view.

"Their comin' for Caveman's body."ZigZag says.

I roll my eyes and hit his shoulder.

"Jaguar. That's a nice car."Twitch says.

"Don't even think about it,Twitch!"Magnet says.

I laugh at him. We make it back to camp and we all either takes showers or go to the wreck room.

I go to the wreck room. I stand with Squid by the pool table.

"Hey Girlie!I bet you can't beat me in a game of pool."Armpit says.

"I bet I can!"I say.

"How 'bout this?If I beat you,you have to kiss ZigZag."Armpit says.

I nearly back out because no one but Squid knows about ZigZag nearly raping me,but I decide to stay in the bet.

"And if I win,_you _have to kiss ZigZag!"I say.

"Eww!No!"Armpit says as the X-Ray,Squid,Twitch,and Magnet laugh at him.

"Fine,then I won't play."I say starting to walk away.

"Fine!"Armpit says.

I smile before turning around and grabbing a pool stick.

We start playing.

And I lose.

My smile is replaced with a gaping mouth.

"Now,go ever there and give Zig some kisses!"Armpit laughs with the guys.

"I don't wanna!"I say afraid of what ZigZag might think if I kiss him right out of the blue.

"You made a bet. And you lost!"X-Ray says.

"She don't have to if she don't wanna!"Squid says.

The guys look at him before laughing.

"Squid,you're just jealous!"Magnet says.

"Squid!I'll be fine."I tell him.

"Okay."He says kissing my cheek.

I walk over to where ZigZag sits on the couch in front of the old and blurry T.V.

I stand in front of him and I grab his face. I pull him up and kiss him.

The guys in the room all let out 'Ooohh!'s and 'lucky's.

I pull away from ZigZag and walk over to the rest of D tent. Their laughing(except for Squid).

I wrap my arms around Squid's waist and I let him pull me out of the room.

* * *

"That was humiliating!"I say once we're in our tent.

"I tried to get them to take the bet back."Squid says.

"It's okay."I say sitting on my cot.

He sits by me and sighs.

"Where do you think Zero and Caveman are now?"I ask him.

"Dead or nearly dead."Squid answers.

I nearly hit him but I know that he's most likely right.

"I should've gone with them."I say.

His head snaps towards me.

"No,you shouldn't have."He says.

"Why not?"I ask.

"'Cause,I could've lost ya'. If ya' had ran away with Caveman,I'd never see you again."He says.

"You care about me that much?"I ask.

"Duh."He says smiling.

We kiss and I pull away to smile at him.

"We kiss _way _too much,I hope you know that."I say.

"Isn't that good?"He asks.

"I guess."I say.

The dinner bell rings.

"Come on!I'm hungry!"I say pulling him up with me.

We go to the mess hall and sit down with the rest of D tent.

While eating,ZigZag keeps staring at me with a creepy smile on his face. I shrug it off.

* * *

We go to our tent and I go to shower. I shower and after I'm done,I come out to see ZigZag.

"ZigZag!"I yell surprised.

"What are you doing here?"I ask scared.

"I just came to see my girl."He says.

"Your girl?I am _not your girl._"I say backing up to the shower stalls.

"Course you are. Why else would you kiss me?"He asks following me as I back up.

"It was a bet!"I say before my back hits the shower wall.

He grabs my arms and tries to kiss me.

"Let me go,you creep!"I yell.

He kisses my cheek and I knee him in the groin. He topples over in pain.

I run to the tent and everyone is surprised by me being out of breath and the tears on my cheeks.

"What happened?"Squid asks coming over to me.

"Nothin'."I lie.

"Girlie,what happened?"X-Ray asks knowing something is wrong.

"ZigZag challenged me to a race to the tent and I won."I say.

"Okay."Armpit says going back to his conversation with Magnet.

Squid gives me a 'You'd better tell me later' look. I nod before sitting on my cot wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

I change(After the guys look away of course!)and join in a conversation with Twitch.

* * *

I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Squid is tapping me.

"What?"I ask.

"Follow me."He whispers to me.

I get off my cot and follow him out of the tent. We sit on the steps.

"What?"I repeat.

"Tell me what happened with ZigZag."He says.

"He told me I was his girl because of the kiss and I told him the kiss was a bet. He didn't believe me so he tried to kiss me. I kneed him in the groin and ran into the tent."I say.

He clutches his fist.

"But he didn't hurt me!"I say.

"From now on,I'm going with you everywhere. To the showers. To the mess hall. To and from the camp. I need to keep you safe. I love you so much."He tells me.

I smile and kiss him.

"Wanna go back in?"He asks.

"I'd actually like to sit out here with you for awhile."I say.

"Okay."He says pulling me onto his lap.

I lean my head against his chest.

I fall asleep to the thumping of his heart.

* * *

Okay,well the next one or two chapter(s) will be the last one(s)! I just need help with the sequel before writing it! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up on Squid's cot. I turn and see Squid squeezed himself onto the cot with me. I kiss his nose and it wakes him.

"Mornin' Girlie."Squid says.

"Are you gonna call me that forever?"I ask.

"Maybe."He says getting up and helping me up.

"Thanks"I say getting on my jumpsuit.

We go to the mess hall and get some food.

* * *

After awhile of sitting in the mess hall,Squid goes outside.

"Their alive!"He yells coming back in.

"Their alive!"He repeats.

I jump up from my chair and run outside to see Stanley and Zero.

"Guys!"I yell running up to them.

I hug Zero while Squid hugs Stanley. The rest of the guys come out and hug them.

"I can't believe you guys made it!"Squid says.

"We thought you were buzzard food."ZigZag says.

"I'm not. I'm going home."Stanley says.

"Home?"We question.

"Man,you stink!What you been eatin'?"Armpit asks.

"You smell like onions!"Magnet says.

"Well,there seems to be no file of _Hector Zeroni._"Dr. Pendanski says.

"Is that so?"A lady asks.

"What kind of camp you running here?"A man asks the warden.

"A nice one!If the state would give us some money,we'd have a decent filing system."The warden says.

"I am ordering an investigation of this place."The man says walking off and calling someone.

"Hey lady. You got a pen and paper I can borrow?"Armpit asks the lady.

"No,I don't. But it looks like he does. You got a pen?"The lady asks Mr. Sir.

"Yeah."Mr. Sir says handing the lady his pencil.

"You got paper?"The lady asks.

"Yeah."Mr. Sir says handing her his clipboard.

The lady hands Armpit the clipboard.

"Here. Call my mom."Armpit says writing a phone number on the paper.

"What?"Stanley asks.

"Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her _Theodore_,said he was sorry."Armpit says handing Stanley the paper.

"I will man. I will."Stanley says.

"Marion Sevillo."Another man says looking at Mr. Sir.

"Oh crap."Mr. Sir mumbles.

"It's been a long time since El Paso,old Marion."The man says while forcing Mr. Sir against the office wall.

"You're in violation of your parole carrying this weapon."He says taking Mr. Sir's pistol from its holster.

"Well I had _no_ knowledge of _that._"The warden declares.

"Oh yeah,just like you didn't know Pendanski wasn't no doctor neither."Mr. Sir grumbles.

We laugh at Dr. or Mr. Pendanski's frown.

"Sit down Marion,you're under arrest again."The man says while forcing Mr. Sir to sit down on the bench beside the office door.

"Marion?Say,I didn't know that was a _man_'s name."ZigZag says.

"It ain't."Mr. Sir says.

"Oooh."We all laugh.

The man on the phone finishes his phone call.

"Okay,this facility is now under our jurisdiction. Boys,put these three bozos over there and let them see the other side of the Texas criminal justice system."The man says.

We all cheer and hug each other.

"Come on Hector,you're coming with us. Let's go."The lady says.

A bolt of lightening lights the sky. We all look at the sky to see storm clouds rolling in above the weather vein and water tower.

"What's that?"X-Ray asks.

And then it starts raining. We all gasp and raise our hands to the heavens as the clouds let down cold droplets that drench our jumpsuits in seconds.

We all go out and let the rain soak us. Squid takes his hat off and smooths his hair back while Zigzag starts doing a weird dance.

Armpit bounces around. Squid spins Hector around on his back and laughs as they stumble. ZigZag comes up to me.

"Angel,I know it might be too late but I'm sorry."He says.

"It's okay. Just don't _ever_ do _anything _like that to a girl or I'll have Squid come over and rough you up."I say.

"Whatever you say,Girlie."He says hugging me.

I laugh as he lets go and goes back to doing his weird dance.

Squid comes and puts an arm around my shoulders.

He kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me passionately.

"Stanley!Hector!Come on,let's go!"The lady calls.

"Stanley,you be careful out there in the real world. Everyone's not as friendly as us."X-Ray tells Stanley.

"All right boss."Stanley says before he goes to the trunk of the car.

Stanley goes over to the trunk of the car.

"Stanley,won't you just open it?Just let me see what's inside,please."The warden begs.

"Excuse me?"Stanley asks while closing the trunk.

Hector and Stanley slide into the back seat the car. Stanley rolls the window and shouts to the boys.

"D-TENT!"Stanley shouts.

We turn and wave at him.

"We'll see you again!"We all yell.

As they drive off,Twitch starts twitching and Squid has to wrap his arms around him and haul him off the ground to keep him running after them.

* * *

I stand with the boys waiting for the bus to come pick me up. We've all been released so we're going home. My bus pulls up and I turn to the boys.

I go to the X-Ray first.

"You be careful."He tells me while hugging me.

"You too,X."I say smiling.

I go to Armpit. He reaches his arms out for a hug.

"What the heck?"I ask myself before hugging him.

"I'll miss you,Girlie."He says.

"Let go!Can't breathe."I say.

"Oh,sorry."Armpit says pulling away.

"It's okay. By the way,you put on some deodorent and the ladies will love you."I say before going to Magnet.

"Try not to steal anymore puppies."I say hugging him.

"I make _no _promises."He says.

I roll my eyes before going to Twitch.

"Goodbye."I say hugging him.

"Try and stay away from cars."I say.

"I'll try."He says twitching.

I go to ZigZag.

"Once again,I'm sorry."He says while we hug.

"Once again,it's okay. Just remember not to try that with _any _girl."I say.

"I promise I won't."He says.

I laugh before going to Squid.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I love you."I whisper.

"I love you too."He says.

"Come on!Let's go!"The bus driver yells.

I grab my stuff and put it on the bus. I sit down and we drive away.

"WAIT!"I yell.

The driver stops and I run off the bus and go back to the boys.

"SQUID!"I yell running towards him.

He turns and I stop at him.

"Here."I say giving him my black and blue stud bracelet.

"But it's yours."He says.

"I want you to have something to remember me by. At least until we see each other again. Which I hope is _real _soon."I say.

He smiles and puts the bracelet on. He takes one of his own off and puts it on my wrist.

"For _you_ to remember _me_ by."He says before kissing me.

"I love you."I say going back to the bus.

"I love you too!I'll see you soon."He says.

I get on the bus and I go back home.

* * *

The bus stops at my house.

I grab my stuff and go inside my house.

"Hello?"I call through the house.

No one answers.

I go to my bedroom and see blood _everywhere_.

I scream and go to the bathroom by my room and see the bodies of my sisters.

I turn and see my parents with bloody knifes.

"What-What the hell did you do?"I yell.

"Nothing."They state.

"Now,where's our hugs?"Mom asks holding her arms out to me.

"You stay the hell away from me!"I yell closing the door and locking it.

I look at the window. I open it and jump out.

I land and immediate pain shoots through my body.

I get up and run as soon as I hear them coming.

This is _not _what I had expected.

* * *

The next two chapters will be the ending and then I'll work on the sequel!


	13. Chapter 13

I run to the police station and the people stare at my face which is stained with tears.

I start mumbling nonsense and the police officer tries to calm me down.

"Hold on. Now,start from the beginning."The officer says.

"I came home and I saw my parents had killed my sisters."I say crying.

"Your parents killed your sisters?"The officer repeats.

"Yes."I gasp.

"Where do you live?"The officer asks getting out a notepad.

I tell him my address and he and a few other officer's leave to my house.

* * *

A few hours later,the officer's come back in.

"What happened?"I ask getting up from my chair.

"We found your parents trying to dispose of the bodies. We cuffed 'em and their being brought down for questioning now."The officer says.

"Will they have a trial?"I ask.

"Considering we found them in the act,probably. We'll call you when we know. For now,do you have a place to stay?"The officer asks.

"Um,maybe."I say.

"Do you have a list of the address's and who lives there here?"I ask.

"Yeah."The officer says.

"May I look at it?"I ask.

He nods. He goes and grabs the book and comes and hands it to me.

"I have some friends and one of them _might _live around here."I say looking up the names from D tent.

Armpit,ZigZag,X-Ray,Twitch,Magnet,and Squid sadly don't live around here.

I look for Yelnats and come up with a Yelnats.

"Yelnats."I whisper to myself.

"Would you drive me here?"I ask showing the officer the address.

"Sure."He says.

We go and get in his car and drive to the address. We come upon a nice looking house.

"Thanks."I say getting out of the car.

"We'll call you when we know something."He says before he drives off.

I go up to the door and ring the doorbell. A woman with red hair opens the door.

"Hi,may I help you?"She asks.

"Um,I was wondering if a 'Stanley Yelnats the fourth' lives here?"I ask.

"Yes. Hold on."She says closing the door.

A few minutes later,Stanley opens it.

"Angel?What're you doing here?"He asks.

"The real question is what're you doing here?"I ask.

"We moved to this town. Problem with that?"He asks.

"No. Not at all!Actually,I need your help."I say.

"With what?"He asks.

"May I come in and explain it to you?"I ask.

"Yeah."He says moving so I can come in.

He leads me to the living room. We sit on the couch and I explain what happened to him.

"Oh wow. Well,I can ask my mom if you can stay."Stanley says.

"Would you?"I ask.

"Yeah. I'll be right back."Stanley says getting up.

He comes back in a minute later with the woman who answered the door,a man with white hair,and another man with(pretty much)no hair.

"Guys,this is Angel. Angel,this is my mom,my dad,and my grandpa."Stanley points them out.

"Hi."I say smiling.

"Stanley told us what happened. You can stay as long as you want,sweetheart."His mom says giving me hug.

"Thank you so much."I say.

Stanley shows me to my room.

"Did you bring any clothes?"He asks.

"Yeah. But,their from my Camp Green Lake bag,so their dirty."I say holding up my bag.

Stanley goes to his room and comes back a minute later with some sweat shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"You can sleep in this."He says handing the items to me.

"Thanks."I say.

My phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?"I answer.

"Hi. Is this miss Angel Mays?"The person asks.

"Yes."I say.

"I'm Detective Matheson. I'm calling to let you know that your parents trial will be on Tuesday and we're wanting you to testify against them."He says.

"Okay."I say.

"The trial will begin at 8 at the county courthouse."He says.

"Okay,I'll be there."I say.

"Good. Bye now."He says before he hangs up.

I turn to Stanley.

"Would you mind coming to my parents trial with me on tuesday?"I ask him.

"I don't mind. I'll come."Stanley says.

"Thanks."I say giving him a hug.

"Do you think the guys would come if I asked them to?"I ask.

"Well,you never know until you try."Stanley says.

"Yeah."I say.

I grab my phone.

"I don't know their numbers."I say looking at Stanley.

"Here."He says giving me a piece of paper with their names and numbers on them.

I quickly copy them to my phone.

"Thanks."I hand the paper back to him.

I text all of the boys.

**Would you all mind coming to my parent's trial tuesday?-Angel(Girlie)**

I sit on the bed and wait for a reply.

**Girlie,how'd you get our numbers?-X-Ray**

**I'll come!Why're your parents going on trial?-ZigZag**

**You know I'll come!I'm your boyfriend. But like ZigZag asked,why're your parents goin' on trial?-Squid**

**I'll come but to avoid getting into trouble,I'll need a ride!-Twitch**

**Sure Chica!-Magnet**

**I've got nothing better to do,Girlie. Count me in!-Armpit**

**Well,I guess I'm in-X-Ray**

**Thanks you guys!-Angel(Girlie)**

**Welcome-ZigZag**

**Since today's Friday,we'll all probably be there on Sunday-X-Ray**

**Okay!See you then!I'll explain what happened when you guys get here-Angel(Girlie)**

**Can't wait to see you,hun-Squid**

**UGH!-ZigZag,Armpit,X-Ray,Twitch,Magnet**

I laugh before putting my phone on the charger I had in my bag.

"Where's Zero?"I ask Stanley who stands in my doorway.

"Next door."Stanley answers.

"Really?Do you think he'd come?"I ask.

"Yeah. I'll go ask him."Stanley says leaving the room.

* * *

I sit on the porch of Stanley's house.

Stanley and Zero sit on either side of me while we're waiting for the boys.

A car pulls up and the boys pile out. I run to Squid and kiss him passionately.

"Stop!"The guys say.

I pull away from Squid to see the guys all covering their eyes.

I laugh.

"Come on guys."I say pulling Squid towards Stanley's house.

* * *

I sit on the stand at my parent's trial. The boys and Stanley's parent's and grandpa sit in front of me. Watching me.

"So,Miss Mays. Tell us,what were your parents like?"My lawyer asks.

"They seemed nice but...I don't know anymore. If you kill your own daughters,then you're not nice so... they _seemed _to be nice."I say.

"Did you ever suspect that they were doing something illegally?"He asks.

"Objection!"My parent's lawyer says.

"Objection sustained. Sit down."The judge says.

"I never suspected they were doing something against the law. Well,there was this one time that I saw mom drink before she drove my sisters and I somewhere but other than that,never."I say.

"No further questions."My lawyer says.

My parent's lawyer gets up and comes over.

"So,you saw your mother drink before she drove you and your sisters. Where any of you harmed?"He asks.

"No."I say.

"Did you crash?"He asks.

"No. My sisters,mom,and I all arrived at our destination safely."I say.

"Then what was the harm?"He asks.

"It was against the law!"I say.

"Okay,you're right. Now,do you know if your parents killed your sisters in self defence?"He asks.

"No but I _know _my sisters would _never_ _ever _do _anything _to harm someone."I say.

"Well what if they snapped?Huh?You were nearly sent to jail for assault so how do you know your sisters didn't get that from you?"He asks.

"Objection!"My lawyer says.

"Objection granted"The judge says.

"No further questions."My parent's lawyer says.

* * *

I stand as the verdict is about to be read.

"We find Joshua Mays and Amanda Mays both guilty for murder of Hope Mays and Gracie Mays."Someone from the jury reads.

I sigh in relief. I look at my parent's to see them glaring at me.

"We're not finished with you."They both mouth.

I roll my eyes before turning and hugging Squid.

Everything will get better. I hope.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and the next chapter will(sadly)be the last!The first part of the sequel should be published soon after that!ASLO,I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET ANOTHER REVIEW:)


	14. Chapter 14

I jump into the pool and let the cool water relax me. Stanley decided that since the guys were all going home tomorrow,we'd have a pool party today.

Arms wrap around me and pull me under the water. I open my eyes and see Squid. We kiss before I pull away and resurface.

"Girlie!"Armpit yells.

"What?"I ask looking at him.

"Watch this!"He says before he yells,"CANNON BALL!".

He jumps in and water goes _everywhere_.

"Even better the fifth time!"I say to Armpit.

He smiles and says,"Yeah!".

"Come one guys!Out of the pool!It's showtime!"Stanley's mom yells.

We all get out of the pool and watch the commercial for Stanley's father's invention,'Sploosh'.

* * *

I lay on my bed with Squid. We're wrapped in each other's arms and he's playing with a strand of my hair.

"Squid?"I ask looking up at him.

"Yeah?"He answers while looking down at me.

"If I said I wanted to come live with you,what would you say?"I ask.

"'Ya want to move in with me?"He asks.

"Yeah."I nod.

"'Ya shouldn't."He says.

"Why not?Do you want to get rid of me?"I ask only half joking.

"No!I want 'ya come and live with me but..."Squid trails off.

"But what?"I ask.

"My mom's drunk all of the time and my dad's gone."Squid says.

"I don't care."I say.

"'Ya don't?"He asks.

"No. I'm not goin' for your mom or your dad. I'm goin' for you. I'm willing to tolerate _anything _just to not have to be away from you."I say.

"You're really all I have left. I mean,I have the guys but I'm not dating any of them. I just want us not to only see each other when something bad happens."I finish.

"I love you,do 'ya know that?"He asks.

"So that's a yes?"I ask.

"Yes."He says giving me a kiss.

I get up and grab my phone.

I call the police officer and ask if I can go to my old house and pick up my things. I'm granted permission.

"Squid,would you _please _come help me pack up my stuff at my old house?"I ask.

"Now?"He asks looking at the clock which reads 8:27.

"Yes. I wanna leave with you tomorrow like you had planned."I say.

"Fine."He says getting up and putting on his shoes.

I put mine on and we go outside.

"I don't have a car."I realize.

"I know someone who could hotwire one."Squid says.

I smile and go back inside. I go to the living room and tap Twitch on his shoulder. He jolts awake and nearly yells but I put my hand over his mouth.

I gesture for him to follow me. He nods and we go outside.

"Would you _please _hotwire a car so Squid and I can go to my old house to pick up my stuff?"I ask.

"Sure!"Twitch smiles.

He hotwires it and Squid and I go to my old house.

We get out and Detective Matheson emerges from the house.

"Detective Matheson!Good to see you."I say giving him a hug.

I pull back and Squid glares at the detective.

"Squid this is Detective Matheson. Detective Matheson,this is my boyfriend Squid."I say.

"Squid?"Matheson asks.

"His real name is Alan but we call him Squid."I say as Squid wraps his arms around me.

"Okay then. Right this way."Matheson says opening the door and letting us inside.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get my stuff."I say.

"Okay. I put some boxes in your room to put your stuff in."Matheson says.

"Thanks."I say heading upstairs.

Squid follows and I open my door to see all the blood has been cleaned up.

"We can just sell my bed and anything else I won't need."I say grabbing a box and getting my clothes together.

"We might need your bed."Squid says grabbing my waist and putting me on my bed.

He lies on top of me and I laugh.

"I love you but we're here to pack,not to make babies."I say pushing him off of me.

He helps me pack my movies,cds,and electronics while I pack my girl items. Like I'd let him see my underwear!

We get done packing and we take my stuff downstairs. We go out and put them in the car.

After everything is packed in the car,I speak with Detective Matheson.

"Everything left in my room,I wanna sell."I tell him.

"Well,you and I'll talk on the phone and you'll tell me the prices and other things and I'll put them up for sale for you. When they get sold,I'll send you the money."He says.

"You don't have to do that."I say.

"I want to."He says.

"Thanks. I'll call you or you can call me."I say going to the car where Squid waits.

I wave goodbye to Matheson before Squid pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

I pack the last of my things in the car. I turn and hug Stanley and Zero.

"I'll miss you two."I say.

"We'll miss you."They say.

I pull away and say my goodbyes to Stanley's parents,Stanley's grandpa,and Zero's mom.

I say goodbye to the guys(Squid and I go in a separate car since I have _all _of my stuff).

I get in the car with Squid and we drive away.

Squid and I promised to keep in touch with the guys by text,phone calls,and emails. Squid holds my hand and I look at him and smile.

"You're sure?"He asks.

"For the millionth time today,yes,I'm sure I want to move in with you."I say giving him a kiss.

Life is perfect. Too bad I don't know what's coming next will take _all _of my strength to not lose everything.

**THE END...**

* * *

Okay,The sequel('New Destiny')should be up soon!

Here's my list of the people who had something to do with this story...

**People who added 'Destiny' to their story alert-**

ManhattanNewsie94

WritersWayOfLife

Ninja Kitty 101

SugarCupcake

daughterofpersephoneandhades 

ThePenThatPaintedTheSun

**People who added 'Destiny' to their favorite stories-**

ManhattanNewsie94

itswafflesbeach

SugarCupcake

ImBritishNotPosh

ganzanz

daughterofpersephoneandhades 

hungrforhungergames

**People who reviewed-**

WritersWayOfLife

SugarCupcake

Anastasia Laurels 2.0

Audrey

SageHunter

stephanie kemp

ThePenThatPaintedTheSun

**People who gave me ideas-**

WritersWayOfLife

**Thanks to **_**all **_**of you and **_**PLEASE **_**check out the sequel(review and favorite!)when it gets posted. Thanks!**


End file.
